


Only Time Will Tell

by Wendymypooh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ponders whether or not he and Sam will ever do enough to please the Powers That Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell

Only time will tell if all we’ve suffered and sacrificed over the years will be enough to satisfy the powers that be. Sam and I have bled more times than either of us can possibly remember, for the good of all mankind, but is that enough to earn us some permanent downtime. Are we always going to have to keep fighting, keep battling against the evilness that permeates the Earth, until finally, we’re too old and decrepit to be any good at anything anymore, or are we both doomed to pay the ultimate sacrifice once and for all? Only time will tell. Until then, we will keep fighting the good fight, and keep hoping that one day we will have both done enough to earn ourselves a long retirement from the family business.


End file.
